The Old Willow
by AmbyrBlaze
Summary: songfic to whiskey lullaby.  bella betrays edward and he goes over the edge. will losing him send her over to? allhuman
1. Chapter 1

Whiskey lullaby song fic bella betrays Edward to the fullest and it sends him over the edge will losing him send her over the edge to?allhuman

EPOV

I can't remember what I did the morning I met her. I must've done the usual. Brush teeth get dressed and gone to school.

I will never forget the moment I first saw her though. She was beautiful. How her Brown hair glowed red in the sunlight. The confusion in her big brown eyes. And a small body that was wondering aimlessly around the school. She was obviously new. I should've talked to her then. One of my biggest regrets is not talking to her. But not even after I minute I first saw her eric was already helping her.

Eric was such a stupid Asian. I thought all Asians were smart until I met that dumbass. I watched her walk away from me with him and mike joining them. If I didn't have her in a class I will surely die. Something about her. Strange. Beautiful. I have to know her.

I started toward my first class with her still on my mind. And I don't think she ever left my thoughts. That's the day it all started. The day that lead me here.

BPOV

It must've been the most confusing day of my life. In all the confusion of my first day I nearly missed him. It was a glance and its burned into my mind. He didn't see me yet. His reddish hair messy. And his tall lean frame. Are the two things I caught. I couldn't risk looking again so I continued to look for my class. Some Asian kid came up and asked me if I needed help and boy did i. I needed to get out of her before I started staring.

It hurt me to know. I knew I could never get close to him. Im not facing those consequences. So I scrambled off to class with Eric and was soon joined by a blonde guy named mike. These guys were safe because I would never care about some jackass football player or some idiot chess player. I let them lead me to my class and refused to let me think about that guys gorgeous hair. That was the day it all started. That was the day that lead me here.

EPOV

I had one class with her.

Bella. That was her name. it meant beautiful. It fit her perfectly. But she was more than that. And I had to know how much more.

She sat 3 desks before and 1 over. It was the perfect spot so I could stare at her without being seen.

One class and never the guts to say a word to her that year.

I watched her as she went through all the asshole guys in the school thinking if only she knew about me.

I had mental conversations with her. Id practice smiling at her in the mirror. But I had no balls to say anything smile or even wave at her. I was such an idiot. I'd give anything to go back to that innocent shy boy. The boy I was before things got messy. I saw her freshman year.

I didn't talk to her until the end of sophomore year. Maybe that's where it really started. Maybe that's what really begins this story.

BPOV

Freshman year I only had one class with bronze haired boy. I couldn't risk knowing his name. It meant caring.

I sat in the perfect position to keep from looking at him. Straight ahead "learn" and leave.

Freshmen year passed and not a word to him. I did my best to not think of him. I went out with assholes because there safe. I know it doesn't make since. But it will.

I can't risk knowing him. I can't risk pain.

I went until the end of sophomore year without talking to him. That's when everything went wrong. That's when this story really begins.

EPOV

I became more popular sophomore year. I got into the good stuff. The right bands the right clothes. I knew the best dealer and had people to buy me drinks. That's all there is to do in a small town.

Sophomore year Bella was in 3 classes. She sat next to me in every single one of them. Most of the time I pretended like I was to cool to know her. Last two months I started making excuses to talk to her. Homework or made "isn't this teacher lame?" comments. And most of the time she acted like she was to cool to know me. One day I passed her a note. In English.

"Can you believe this shit?" I remember the way my heart skipped when she wrote back

"What do you mean?"

"This is so dumb. Why are we reading this stupid book?"

"Ask the teacher."

"She won't give me a straight answer. So I suck at this shit and I know you get all As so you mind tutoring me?"

"Yes"

"Yes you'll do it or yes you mind?"

"Yes I mind"

I saved that note. Her script was so pretty. I read it almost every night. Sweet rejection.

The next day I talked to her. We were walking out of class

"You me do homework on all of the classes we have together u bring your brains I'll bring the weed." I smiled widely

"I don't smoke" she replied tersely

"Then help me out" i replied much cooler than I felt

"Wait we have classes together?" she wouldn't look me in the eye. But I saw her smile.

"Yep and you're gonna tutor me in all of them."

"In your dreams"

"What a coincidence! I have naptime next period. " I winked at her. She walked away that day. I didn't bother counting how long it took me to get her to say yes. But when she said yes I could've kissed her. I'd pick her up and I'd take her to the park and we'd study. She'd be mine. Somehow.

BPOV

3 damn classes. Right next to him. Edward. He passed me notes. And every day after Christmas break he asked me to tutor him. He had an obvious crush. I knew I had to get rid of him and shooting him down had done nothing. I had to let him see what a bitch I was and that I wasn't worth his time. So that day I went with him to study. I climbed into her car and put my backpack at my feet.

"I figured we could study at the park, too pretty to stay inside." I just nodded. When we got there he led me to a shaded tree. An old willow.

"Willow… Isn't that like the tree Pocahontas talked to? A wise old willow. Perfect for studying." I didn't know the tree so I just shrugged and opened the book.

"Romeo and Juliet" I started.

Time elapsed and darkness fell. And when it came time to leave I didn't want to. I loved spending time with him. And I knew it wasn't right. I wish I had never did what I did. I only hurt people.

EPOV

All she did was study. I couldn't get an un school related topic in. we debated about literature discussed biology, spoke Spanish. We laughed. But we always kept the same distance. At least she was talking to me. One day I told her.

"do you remember your first day at school?" she looked up confused

"yeah.."

"you were wondering aimlessly. And Bella let me tell you I stopped and stare for at least 2 minutes." I put a stray hair behind her ear and she blushed. "I tried to grow the balls to talk to you all freshman year and some of sophomore year." She let a small smile escape. "Why don't we take a break from this studying I'll take you to see a movie on Friday.

"Today is Friday" she said

"Then let's go" I winked at her

"Edward…I don't think that's a good idea" I tried to suppress a smile

"It's a great idea, it's a movie so no talking involved u just watch the movie and il watch you. You ca pick the movie and I'll pay for everything." I didn't give her time to answer I just started packing all of our stuff and dragged her to the car. She looked back at the tree. Our willow. She looked nervous. That's when I knew I was getting to her. That's when I knew she'd be mine.

Bpov

The day he dragged me to the movies: our first real date. Was the day I realized I was falling for him. He was smart and funny. And he made me feel like there was nothing wrong with us going out. He made me feel fine. Fun. Pretty. He made me feel like…well me.

I fell for Edward Cullen. And I'm still not sure where exactly I went wrong. But we sat in that dark theatre. Me and Edward surrounded by people. I decided I wanted to watch paranormal activity 2. And ended up holding his hand and burying my face in his hard chest. He smelt like…pine, rain, and axe. And I was getting high off of it. He held me tight and laughed when I got scared.

At the end of the movie he kissed me. I never noticed his lips before that night. But then I had wished I did. If I had known how soft they were I would've just studied them every day. He was so perfect.

I felt so safe. So protected. Edward cared about me. And I cared about him. We were perfect for each other. So he drove me home and I watched him mouth the lyrics to every song played. I watched his lips form poetic words from bands I had never heard. When he dropped me off and walked me to my door he kissed me again and when he tried to stop kissing me I pulled him in closer. His kisses were perfect.

I'd do anything to kiss him again.

tell me what you think. this is kind of just an introduction. the next few chapters are going to be a romantic montage :D

for now

~AMBER


	2. News

To whom it may concern:

I have decided to take this story off fanfiction and make it my own. No more edward/bella but along the same storyline and add it to my list of unfinished manuscripts. If you are interested in reading it if/when i finish feel free to message me.


End file.
